1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to child carriers convertible to form a child backpack or to form a child seat adapted to be mounted to a table as a high chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The usefulness of child carriers such as backpacks and child seats adapted to be mounted to a table as high chairs are well known. However they can become a bit of a hassle when they are taken along when going out. Eventually only one carrier is taken. Both carriers can also take up a lot of space at home and can create clutter. Consequently, there is a need for a carrier that can provide both conveniences in one.
A number of backpacks that are convertible to strollers and car seats are known to exist but patent search has not revealed any backpack that is convertible to a high chair, nor a high chair convertible to a backpack.